


Tony Stark Is Not A Fan Of Horror Movies

by megless



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jarvis Is A Cat, M/M, Police officer Steve, Steve makes it okay, Tony has a very stressful night, Tony is a crazy cat lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megless/pseuds/megless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as he focused on Jarvis and kept convincing himself that it wasn’t real and-</p><p>what that fuck was that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Is Not A Fan Of Horror Movies

Tony bristled at the wailing screams coming from his television screen. Jarvis lay curled up on his stomach, undisturbed by the slasher flick, purring softly as his owner dragged his fingers over his grey striped fur. Tony watched with squinted eyes as the woman on the screen met her ultimate demise, the killer’s unforgiving blood smeared face giving him the chills.

Typically he’d make fun of films like this. He’d have a running commentary explaining the mechanics on how certain situations wouldn’t work while Rhodey ignored him and Pepper shoved popcorn in his mouth to silence him.

But Rhodey and Pepper weren’t here.

Tony had only been channel surfing when he stumbled upon the horror movie, then Jarvis -loveable asshole that he is- jumped up into his lap demanding attention which in turn, knocked the remote from his hand and a good 3 feet away onto the floor. Tony could just move Jarvis and grab the remote to change the channel, but for god sakes his cat was so darn cute while he was asleep. His fingers itched for his phone, wanting to snap a picture of the napping feline to add to the many others in his gallery.

Cars and cats, his two favorite things.

The killer suddenly reappeared on screen and without any notice, gutted his next victim.

But not horror movies, he definitely did not like horror movies.

As long as he focused on Jarvis and kept convincing himself that it wasn’t real and-

what that fuck was that?

Tony’s head snapped towards the front door, heart pounding wildly in his chest. It sounded like someone had smashed a hammer into the garage outside. He glanced down at his belly to find Jarvis awake and on high alert as well.

The TV let out another scream as there was another bang.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Jarvis flew from Tony’s lap as he lunged upwards and dashed into the kitchen where he knew he left his cell phone. He almost brained himself in the process of snatching it off the countertop. He dialed 911 and flinched as there was a bang again. Scooping up Jarvis who was less than pleased with the whole situation, he booked it for his bedroom and slammed the door just as the operator picked up. “911, what’s your emergency?”

Tony stepped into his closet, sitting on a box that he still hadn’t unpacked, despite living in his place for over 7 months now. “My name it Tony Stark and I think someone’s trying to break into my house.” He whispered, because that's what you were supposed to do right?

“Okay Tony, what’s your address?”

Tony rattled off the information pressing his nose into Jarvis’ neck in attempt to calm himself and wondering why the hell this woman can be so calm, she could possibly hear him die tonight.

“I’m going to send a deputy to check things out okay?”

Check things out? The deputy was going to have to check out his dead body when they got here. Jarvis pawed at Tony’s jean clad thigh, probably wondering what the hell he dragged him in here for. “I have a cat.” Tony blurted to the operator.

“He has your cat?” She asked, actually sounding worried.

“No, I have a cat, we’re hiding in my closet, but I can’t leave him.” Tony said miserably.

“That’s okay, you won't have to. The deputy I’m sending actually really likes animals, you’re in good hands okay?”

“Thank you.”

Jarvis started to bat at the strings of Tony’s hoodie, keeping them both occupied right up until Tony heard knocking at his door. “Oh god.”

“Are you still there?”

“Someone’s knocking!”

There was a moment of silence on the other end before the woman finally responded with, “that’s the deputy.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, he’s gonna take care of you now okay?”

Tony thanked her profusely on the way to the door, Jarvis still tucked under his arm. He hung up and tucked his phone in his back pocket before finally unlocking the front door and slowly easing it open.

Any law enforcement officer was a relief at this point. But when it was one who looked like a damn greek god, it made it even better. “Hello.” The man greeted with a kind smile and Tony just about melted right into the floor. “I’m deputy Rogers, is everything okay?”

Out of all the witty and flirty responses Tony was planning on making, crying was not one of them.

“Oh, hey, hey, it’s alright now.” Large hands guided him to his couch where Tony clutched onto Jarvis miserably. “I’m not usually such a mess.” Tony promised and Jarvis meowed as if to inform that he was lying. “You were just in a terrifying situation, this is completely normal. Can you tell me what happened?” Rogers asked softly, his hand a soothing presence on Tony’s back.

Tony wiped his tears away and finally let Jarvis go who decided it would be the perfect time to ask Rogers for a belly rub. The deputy chuckled low in his belly and complied, leaning down and running his knuckles along the softer color of grey fur, while still keeping his other hand on Tony.

“Ass kisser.” Tony mumbled as Steve pulled back up. And Tony always thought Jarvis had pretty eyes. “I uhm, was watching a horror movie and I just heard this loud bang and then another and now that I’m telling you, it sounds really fucking stupid, oh my god-” Tony groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

“Hey, no.” Steve quickly caught one of Tony’s hands in his own, squeezing for reassuance. “I’m really glad you called. Sometimes people hear noises and they don’t call and it turns out to be something very bad. Please don’t ever hesitate to call if you hear something suspicious or just want us to check something out, we’re here to make you feel safe. Promise me that?”

“Uh, yeah, sure of course.” Tony mumbled dumbly, he could feel a blush rising in his cheeks and desperately tried to will it down. He didn’t pull his hand away and Steve didn’t let it go. “It’s a good thing my cat likes you, he usually hisses.”

Steve chuckled, glancing back down at the feline who seemed to be content with lazing about on the floor. “What’s his name?”

“Jarvis.”

“Jarvis?”

“It stands for Just another rather very important soul.” Tony said awkwardly. No one ever really asked about Jarvis’ name before, only Pepper and Rhodey of course and that was only because they were there with him when Tony got him.

“I don’t think I even asked your name yet.” Steve said. “I’m sorry.”

“That's alright, I’m Tony, and you are-”

“Steve Rogers.”

“Well Steve Rogers, thank you for uhm, saving me?”

“If saving is latching your garage, then you’re welcome.” The replied. “Wait what?” Tony frowned. “Tony, your garage wasn’t latched properly, everytime the wind came in it slammed against the supports.” Steve informed him. “Oh my god, I knew it was a bad idea to watch the stupid horror movie.” Tony sighed.

Steve laughed, “it would have scared the living daylights out of me too. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” He offered with a pat on the back.

“Do you want some coffee?” Tony asked. “I have to get back on patrol.” Steve said, feeling guilty when Tony’s face fell, “but I’d love a raincheck.”

“Yeah?” Tony’s eyes lit up and Steve tripped over his words at the beauty of it all. “Yeah. If only to see little ‘ol Jarvis here again.” He joked, reaching down to pat Jarvis on the belly.

Jarvis rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda crap, the idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. Kinda loving Deputy Steve.


End file.
